


Something Cute

by alraunechan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alraunechan/pseuds/alraunechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear puts an interesting idea in Aoba's head during sexy times and Aoba unexpectedly considers it :9 They are embarrassing nerds and I love them and you love them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Cute

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction in six years and my first ClearAo fic c: I just needed there to be more fluff for my sons. Please leave me your comments and suggestions and i might write more :{D

It had started the week before.

Ever since one particularly risqué romp in the sack just the week before, Clear had been obsessed with the notion of having Aoba’s hands bound above his head during sex.

Initially, Aoba had been very reluctant, not to mention flustered, by that idea, but after having let it fester in his mind until today, the idea had gradually grown on him. At the very least, he figured he couldn’t let Clear find out he was having such thoughts for fear that this would only encourage Clear’s already-bold bedside manners. Even worse, he feared what other weird, perverted fantasies his boyfriend _wasn’t_ voicing to him.

His thoughts continued to wander throughout the frustratingly slow business at work that morning. Admittedly, he felt uneasy about hiding _anything_ from Clear, but he knew quite well from past experiences that if he gave him an inch, Clear would overenthusiastically take a mile. Still, he couldn’t shake the near-animalistic arousal he experienced when he imagined how Clear would look: His beautifully sculpted face soaked in a heated sweat and those darling pink eyes of his glazed over in unadulterated lust. How Clear would look him over so passionately underneath his own muscular frame and how Aoba himself would be unable to move or even touch him. Slowly and ever-so lovingly, Clear would shower his flesh with heated kisses from the nape of his neck down to his throbbing cock. He would carefully and teasingly mouth at his sensitive member before hurriedly sucking the head of his cock. Then he would move to his entrance, trailing sloppy kisses down and leave Aoba in an unsatisfied haze before he started to finger him, one finger at a time, preparing him thoroughly and frustratingly slowly—

Before he could continue his daydream, the phone began to ring, causing Aoba to jump up in his chair behind the counter, hitting his knee on the underside of the desk, as he fumbled to wipe the drool off his chin and onto his sleeve to answer the phone. Even though he knew he shouldn’t be thinking about such lewd things at work, he did and he felt self-loathing creep up his spine as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair, trying to hide his semi-hardon and take the phone call. Business picked up around noon, occupying Aoba’s time and fending off his own perverted thoughts for the time being. The work-day went by fast and Aoba grabbed his bag while he called to Haga-san from the door and bid him goodbye and thanked him for his hard work. When he peeked down at his unnervingly light bag, he remembered that he had left Ren to Clear as Clear had the day off from work today. Smiling slyly at the thought of Clear innocently ruffling his best friend’s fur, much to Ren’s displeasure, his earlier “fantasy” crept back into his mind. Aoba immediately became flustered and felt mortified that he had not only gone so far in detail at work, but that he also enjoyed it so much.

The walk back home felt so much longer than usual as he tried to gather his thoughts and compose himself, to no avail. By the time he had reached the street back to Tae’s, he was considering telling Clear. He was sure his boyfriend would be at the very least, surprised by the sudden suggestion, especially coming from his beloved Aoba. It was just too difficult for Aoba to contain his arousal. He wanted Clear and he wanted him bad. He could feel his heart beating rapidly as he all but sprinted to the door. He wondered if Tae would be home that evening.

Ever since Aoba and Clear had come out to her to clarify their relationship and their feelings for one another (which was greeted by an annoyed, but smirk admonition of “So?”), Tae had courteously begun staying out late with the neighbors. An occurrence that made Aoba’s face turn tomato-red and made his ears burn from embarrassment. Tonight, however, he couldn’t be more grateful. He had resolved to have Clear to himself tonight for sure.

When he reached his front door, he called to his grandmother with an exasperated “Baa-chan! I’m home!” When he received no answer from her, he stepped in to remove his shoes, while hearing hurried footsteps bounding down the stairs; Clear.

“Welcome home, Aoba-san!” Clear beamed at him with that ungodly bright smile of his. “I’m home, Clear,” he timidly managed behind pink-dusted cheeks. “Tae-san said she would be returning very late tonight so we should have dinner without her,” Clear said cheerfully as he took Aoba’s coat. “Shall I get started on dinner, Aoba-san? I can make your favorite beef-stew today!” Clear couldn’t possibly be any cuter, Aoba thought as he smiled warmly at him and nodded.

As they both walked into the kitchen, Aoba heard tiny footsteps approaching from behind. “Aoba. Welcome home.” Ren’s tiny, but broad voice boomed through the kitchen and drew Clear’s attention as he turned around to add, “Ren-san allowed me to brush his fur for him today! He was so soft! Fuwa~ Fuwa~” Clear trailed off in a tizzy of flowers that seemingly bloomed around his happy face, making Aoba chuckle as he turned to Ren. “Are you okay, Ren?” Aoba whispered. “I sustained no permanent damage. I am fine.” Aoba couldn’t help but start laughing at the grim tone Ren’s voice seemed to take as he admitted that. He spent the next half hour helping Clear as he chopped up vegetables and prepared dinner, and then proceeded to set the table for two.

Dinner passed pleasantly and Aoba savored the delicious meal Clear had prepared, paying compliments much to the chef’s relief. “Thanks for dinner, Clear,” he said as he got up to do the dishes after their meal. The two then washed the dishes in tandem in a fashion befitting a newly-wed couple in a movie.

When they had finished, they headed upstairs to relax in their room (formerly Aoba’s). Ren followed suit, curling up on his cushion and going into sleep-mode. It really was a cute sight to see. Aoba let out a huge sigh and fell down onto their fluffy, double-bed that had recently replaced Aoba’s single-bed. Just then, he remembered something important. Meekly, he turned his gaze to Clear who had eagerly joined him on the bed with a smile. “Uhh, hey Clear?” he started. Clear turned his head to the side to look at Aoba questioningly. “What is it, Aoba-san?” That innocent look of his made Aoba’s already-diminishing resolve sink further as he spoke. “…I was thinking about you today at work.” Clear smiled even wider and replied, “Really?”

His throat felt really dry and he couldn’t find the water bottle he kept by the bed, but it was now or never. “Yeah, uh, I was thinking about…. being with you…” he could tell his voice sounded nervous but he kept on, while Clear curiously and patiently waited for him to finish. “This is kinda REALLY embarrassing, but I was thinking about the two of us…. you know… having sex.” As soon as the words left his lips, he could feel a cold sweat dripping down his forehead, onto his sprawled-out hair on the bed. He shut his eyes and tried to ignore the rapid beating of his heart in his ears as he waited for what seemed like years for Clear to say something, ANYTHING.

Finally Clear spoke up after what was actually only a minute or two, “Aoba-san…. did it turn you on?” The blunt and straightforward nature of Clear’s words were like a sauna to Aoba as he felt his entire face go red and felt his hands sweat. He choked out an incoherent noise and sputtered before saying “….Uhh yeah, actually.” He was gonna die. Suddenly, he felt strong, gentle arms embrace him from behind. He felt Clear’s breath on the nape of his neck and then Clear spoke.

“Are you still aroused, Aoba-san?” Clear breathed into his ear. Aoba choked. He started coughing and hacking and heard Clear panicking next to him. “Aoba-san! Are you alright?! What’s wrong?! Water! I’ll go get you some water!!” Clear had genuine tears in his eyes and was flailing about. Before Clear could dash off of the bed to grab a glass of water for him, Aoba grabbed his wrist and held him there. Clear jerked and looked in a panic to Aoba. He sat up to meet Clear’s eyes and cleared his throat before saying, “I’m okay, Clear –chuckle- I was just caught off guard by what you just did.” Confused, Clear looked to his blue-haired lover as if doubting the very words he spoke. “Really, Clear. I’m okay. I promise.” He smiled as he slid his hand from Clear’s wrist to his hand and gently held it.

Once he felt reassured that Aoba was, in fact, not hurt, he smiled and reciprocated his gesture, grasping his hand with more fervor. They slid back down onto the mattress and Aoba chuckled a bit, visibly confusing his boyfriend beside him. “You know, I was really worried about mentioning that thing I said to you earlier. Now, I can’t really remember why,” he smiled to himself. He then turned to face his lover’s face and earnestly spoke. “I… want you… Clear.” He could feel the heat rising back into his face and felt himself blush all over, but refrained from wavering. “I want you… so much right now.” Clear looked back at him with an undiscernible look on his face, but a blush on his face matching Aoba’s; he simply nodded. He let a small chuckle past his lips and then placed his hands on the sides of Clear’s head and moved in to kiss him.

It was sweet and fleeting at first, but when they pulled away for a second, they came together again and let the heat take over. Aoba desperately licked Clear’s lips, allowing his tongue to trail into his mouth and over his tongue. Clear, in turn, reciprocated by nibbling on Aoba’s lips and leaking soft moans into his mouth as they messily made out on the bed. Aoba could feel his blood rush down into his pants, along with a delicious pressure in his stomach. Without realizing it, he had started grinding into Clear, who seemed to be feeling the same as he deepened their kiss, panting heavily, and pushed back against Aoba. As the pressure began to build, Aoba could only stifle his breathy moans and shivered against the welcome feeling he had been longing for all day.

He felt himself being lost in Clear and pulled back suddenly. Concerned, Clear looked up at him and opened his mouth to speak when Aoba spoke first. “Wait. Uhh, actually, I wanted to try that thing you mentioned… last week…” blushing, Aoba looked away. Clear studied his figure for a moment before his thoughts clicked. Ah, That. He giggled softly to himself and asked, “Aoba-san… Would you like me to… tie your hands?” Upon hearing those words, Aoba stiffened, but nodded reluctantly. “I wasn’t aware you enjoyed it so much, Aoba-san,” Clear cooed up at him. Just as he was about to retort, Clear grabbed his arm gently and pulled him down onto the bed, crashing his lips upon his once more.

Aoba mewled under him, embarrassed but turned on, as he hastily fussed with the buttons on Clear’s shirt. After a short while, he had his shirt undone and silently appreciated his swift work as he slid his hands sensually and greedily over Clear’s now-revealed chest. He was soft and firm and warm and beautiful. Clear bucked slightly at the sensation and sucked on Aoba’s tongue as if to say “keep going”. He didn’t need the suggestion, however, as he then scraped his nails against the skin of his back, earning him needy moans from his lover. Clear then got up to remove his shirt and lift Aoba’s over his head so they were both shirtless. They both stopped a moment to admire each other’s bodies before Aoba placed a sly kiss on Clear’s neck, which turned into a nibble, which then became a lovebite.

“Aoba-san…” Clear breathed in a haze. Aoba stopped to look into his eyes, while Clear reached his hands down below to rub at Aoba’s tented jeans. Under the sweet attention, Aoba’s breath caught and he shivered against his lover’s touch. Desperately, he grabbed Clear by the hair and pulled his mouth to him, sucking on his tongue in time with Clear’s hand on his crotch. Just as Aoba began to relish the rising pleasure between his legs, Clear stopped and began to undo his belt and then his button, his zipper, and gently pulled out his dick. He could tell he had been leaking precum already and that only turned him on more –to have Clear not only see it, but rub it down the length of his shaft.

“Fffuck, Clear….” he only managed to breathe as he melted into the slow strokes of Clear’s hand, lubricated by his own precum. Again, Clear leaned in to kiss him as messily as before, but with the addition of Aoba thrusting into his hand. When Clear slowed to a stop, uncomfortably far from his release, Aoba knew what to expect. He had only imagined it earlier that day, after all.

Clear swiftly, but gently, slid off Aoba’s pants and underwear and slid down with them until he reached eye-level to his pulsing erection. He then began to trail sweet kisses along the base all while massaging his entrance slowly with three fingers. He began to lick the head slowly with the flat of his tongue and took it into his mouth and mixed saliva with precum. He then took his hand away from his ass to grab globs of the lewd mixture onto his fingers. He proceeded to gently push in a finger. Aoba gasped at the feeling of being entered and then at the feeling of Clear’s lips around his cock once more. Gradually, Clear pushed in another finger and begin to open him up slowly, scissoring his fingers inside until he could fit a third finger, massaging his inner walls. By this point, Clear was bobbing his head up and down gingerly in Aoba’s lap, making the smaller man squirm and moan breathlessly on the bed. When Aoba began to buck up against his mouth, he released his cock and slowed the rhythm of his fingers before pulling them out slowly.

He turned away towards the bedside table and opened a drawer, grabbing a length of silk cord and a small tube of lubricant. “Aoba-san, I’m… going to tie your hands now… Is that alright?” Clear’s glassy eyes looked to Aoba, panting on the bed. Aoba nodded the tiniest of nods, looking expectantly at the cord in his lover’s hand. Sufficiently satisfied with his answer, he crawled over to Aoba and hovered over him. Just as he’d imagined that morning, there was Clear; with a glazed-over look in his eyes, as if he’d wanted to eat him up and sweat forming at his brow, gasping hot breaths. This sight belonged exclusively to him. That thought made his erection twitch just the slightest. Clear then straddled him and grabbed his hands, pulling them together over his head and to the headboard of their bed. He gracefully and securely tied the length of the white cord around his wrists and then around the wooden post of the headboard.

Once he was satisfied with his knot, he pulled back to admire the lewd sight of Aoba, chest heaving and grinding his cock and balls between his legs for as most friction as he could manage. With a last, longing look at Aoba’s adorably flushed face, he moved back and off of Aoba to turn his attention to his own neglected erection, still hidden beneath his trousers. He quickly unbuckled his belt and slid out of his pants and boxers and positioned himself between Aoba’s legs as he pulled them apart. He grabbed the small tube of lubricant and poured a generous amount onto his (rather enormous) cock. He slicked his length with the substance, making sure to coat it until he was assured a smooth entry.

Watching him intently, Aoba was growing needier and more impatient so he wrapped his legs around Clear’s waist, startling him and bringing his gaze over to him and away from his own lubed-up dick. “Clear…” Aoba breathed. “Hurry..! I want you… inside already…” His voice came out hoarse and dripping with desperation. “Aoba-san….” Clear mused, lovingly. Accepting his invitation, he grabbed his own cock with one hand and grabbed one of Aoba’s legs with the other, spreading him even more. He then positioned the head of his cock at Aoba’s throbbing entrance, and before he pushed in, he leaned over to kiss Aoba’s lips, breathy pants escaping his lips as Clear slid his tongue in.

He pushed in with a slow, but firm thrust of his hips, pulling a cry from the bottom of Aoba’s throat past his lips, making him arch his back and neck upwards. Aoba suddenly wished his hands were free to grab onto Clear’s back. He didn’t entertain this idea for very long because Clear began to move his hips shortly after. His jaw was still on Aoba’s chin, so he took the opportunity to coax Clear’s lips back onto his in sloppy, open-mouthed kisses. The rhythm of Clear’s thrusts was slow, initially, but when Aoba tightened his legs around his waist, pulling him in further, deeper into himself, Clear couldn’t resist and slammed into him hard. He had unconsciously begun to meet Clear's rough thrusting with his own hips, grinding forward onto his engorged cock still pushing inside of him. They both experienced an immense friction at their waists, moaning and gasping loudly between rough slapping of sweating skin. Immobility from his arms and the almost helpless state he was in, made Aoba want Clear desperately. He wanted him to fuck him senseless; to make him lose all thought and indulge in the pure ecatasy of having his dick moving inside of him. The blue-haired boy relished in the senseless way he was being screwed by his gorgeous lover.

“Haah, hah… Clear..!” That was it; his most sensitive spot. Clear knew well what that high-pitched moan meant: he’d found Aoba’s prostate. Eagerly, he thrusted into that new angle and earned adorable mewls and moans from the cute twink beneath him. "Cleeeaarr!!" purred Aoba, lewdly. “Aoba-sa…n! You… feel so… good..! Ahh..!” Their breathy exchanges only spurred them on more as Clear sped up his pace and pounded into Aoba’s heated body mercilessly. The room was filled with musky smells of sex and sweat and the loud moans that melded together between gasps for air. Their sweat stuck to their bodies, making them stick to each other every time Clear snapped his hips forward into Aoba, amplifying the sounds of skin slapping against skin.

“Cle…aahh..!! I.. I’m… gonna…!” Aoba’s cries were nearly drowned out by the sounds of Clear grunting and grinding against him. Clear’s thrusts had become long and fast, with him pulling out just to the tip before driving his cock back into Aoba’s already-raw hole.

Aoba looked absolutely erotic. His beautiful blue mane swayed against the sheets on the bed, bouncing to the rhythm of Clear's perfectly round ass as he thrust into his lover over and over. Aoba focused his gaze on the straining of Clear's muscles, seemingly popping out of his pretty, porcelain skin, expanding and contacting in his arms and chest and his toned abdomen. The sight was too erotic and he could feel his climax coming on fast. After one last cry, which he muffled into Clear’s shoulder, Aoba’s release came suddenly and hard, while Clear’s relentless pounding forced him to ride out his orgasm while squeezing Clear’s pulsing cock deep inside of him. Clear wasn't far behind; unable to hold back, he jerked forward, ramming into Aoba painfully as he reached his release. He pushed his cock as deep into Aoba as he could manage and grinded against his body, cumming hard, deep inside of his adorable Aoba.

Clear slumped forward on top of Aoba, who was visibly exhausted and panting heavily. He smiled a goofy and warm smile and brought his kiss-bruised lips to Aoba’s forehead, tenderly. His face was still flushed and his body drenched in both of their sweat, but the very satisfied blue-haired boy let out the most embarrassingly wide smile he could for his wonderful boyfriend and laughed. He couldn’t help it. Clear looked puzzled at first but then remembered that Aoba’s hands were still bound to the bed. He swiftly untied his knots and brought his slightly bruised wrists to his lips and softly kissed the red marks he’d left. The sensation made Aoba giggle out loud.

Now that his hands were free, Aoba wrapped his arms around Clear’s neck while chuckling a soft “thank you” to him. When Clear smiled back at him, he pulled him to his chest and kissed his nose. “That was… amazing,” was all he could think to say then he gently placed a kiss on the two moles by his boyfriend's chin. The ruffled white head of hair above him seemed to perk up at this, as Clear suddenly lowered his own lips to Aoba’s to kiss him. Aoba could feel him smile through the kiss and stifled laughter to himself. “I love you, Clear,” he smiled while looking over his boyfriend’s sweat-soaked face. With a look on his face that seemed ready to cry, Clear quivered a small smile and said, “I love you, too, Aoba-san.”

Aoba playfully smooshed Clear’s goofy face between his hands with a grin. “You don’t have to cry, idiot. Come on, we have to clean up.” As he sat up, he felt a warm wetness oozing between his legs. He shuddered and blushed furiously, which caught the eye of his still-smiling boyfriend. “Aoba-san?” He quickly covered his face and quietly said, “I... have to get cleaned up.” When he suddenly tried to squeeze his legs together, Clear caught on and joined him in blushing. From behind his covered hands, all he could hear was frantic sputtering beside him.

“Pfft. Come on Clear, Baa-chan will be home soon. We have to wash the sheets.” He cautiously got up and went into the bathroom while Clear grabbed the dirty sheets and swapped them with clean ones. They got into the shower together and Aoba let Clear wash his hair for him. He couldn’t help how domestic it all felt and suddenly hugged Clear as the water washed soap and shampoo down the drain. He really loved Clear, he thought, and he honestly couldn’t be happier, all the while Clear blushed against his embrace and flapped his mouth in confusion.

**Author's Note:**

> lol I've cleaned up the drunk-typing


End file.
